Canada
Canada is a country that is to the north of the united states and is about 9,984,670 sq km making it the third largest country in the world. It has a population of about 35,623,680, quality health care, is one of the countries leading the biggest charge in the production of green energy https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/rankorder/2147rank.html#ca ,and is known to be so nice that the picture to the right is the most violent Canadian riot ever. History Original inhabitants Before Europeans started to settle in Canada it was occupied buy Aboriginal tribes such as the Inuit, Huron-Wendat, Iroquois, Cree, Dene, and Sioux. However when European settlers came to america a lot of the Aboriginals died of European diseases because they did not have immunity to them, today the Aboriginal tribes are a minority.https://www.canada.ca/en.html Independence Unlike America's fight for independence, Canada got its independence in a more peaceful way. Around the mid-19th century dependence on the British government gave away to increasing autonomy for Canada. In 1841 all of Canada was made into a single province. In 1866 the need for more autonomy lead to Canadian representatives traveling to London to meet with the British government. On July 1, 1867, Canada was officially established as a self-governing country.https://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/canadian-independence-day Culture The culture of Canada is so slimier to that of the United States of America, that at times, they seem almost completely identical. The main reason for most of the similarities is that they are both made mainly out of Europeans, are a mix of many different types of people, has not been around as long as most other countries, and have there native people as minorities. All of this and more leads to Canada's culture being very similar to the USA. https://www.britannica.com/place/Canada/Cultural-life Hockey eh Despite all of the similarities that Canada has with the USA, there is one well known thing that culturally makes Canada different from the USA and that thing is hockey. Hockey for Canadians, in meany ways, is what football is to Americans. For a lot of Canadians hockey is the thing that brings them together and is seen as Canada's official sport giving Canada a feature to distinguish it's selves from America. http://www.thecanadaguide.com/culture/sports/ Fun Factshttps://www.factslides.com/s-Canada # Canada has more lakes than the rest of the world's lakes combined. # Canada eats more macaroni and cheese than all other places in the world. # Canada has had no weapons of mass destruction since 1984. # Americans have invaded Canada twice but they lost both times. # During WW2, Canada gave out buttons to people who tried to enlist but were refused due to medical reasons to show their willingness to fight. # Ontario, Canada, contains about 1/5 of the world's fresh water. # When flights got diverted or grounded during 9/11, Canada housed, fed, and sheltered over 33,000 passengers. # One of the thirteen articles in the 1781 U.S. Articles of Confederation states that if Canada wants to be admitted into the U.S., it will automatically be accepted. # A Canadian man was arrested after tying more than 100 balloons to a garden chair and flying over the city. # Canada has a strategic maple syrup reserve to ensure global supply in case of emergency. Sources Category:North America